User talk:ThePK
http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tuckyd/Archive_1 Joke? Why would it be a joke? SeaTerror 18:18, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thanks again Tuck! Reeves92 03:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Next round of character tourney Tucky, so the idea is to have a blog enlisting all 120 characters advanced from the 30 groups of first round, numbered them accordingly, and then informing users to post comment on 10 choices of characters they want to be removed from the list of 120, and the top 24 highest voted characters will be dropped. Have I got it right? And how would you name this round's tourney? Just "Second Round"? What do you have in mind? p.s. Please update your main tourney page. 04:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC) BAKA! Seriously please, if you don't have any preference name for this round (NOT that title!), I will rely on my creativity then. 04:11, April 5, 2012 (UTC) All right, the blog should be out in roughly 10-11 hours time from now 04:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Please be informed that Wiper appears twice in the first round groups - 1 and 29. And both advances. Hence the total characters advanced are but 119 instead of 120. So the elimination will be the top 23 characters with most votes 09:53, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't care since you are saying it I know its good but when you go in the source mood the spelling is incorrect so I fixed it but since fixing it damages the character box temples I undid my edits. Therefor I don't need to advise or notices, you can keep them to yourself and grow lemons out of them. good day. 14:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ocupation->occupation You realize that all your edits changing ocupation to occupationa are pretty pointless as the template displayed the proper spelling anyways? But ey, if you want more useless edits why not change affltion to affiliations as well? "Good job" 15:37, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I realize you did, but it was a pointless change as it was absolutely fine before. Good job on whoring ~100 edits or so doing absolutely nothing useful. 15:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC) It's not useless, but you can do it with a bot so you can save time if you want. Which like I said, wasn't needed. Now why would you change a working template just to whore some more edits? The answer lies in a Seaterror qoute: 'Because you touch yourself at night'. 16:02, April 8, 2012 (UTC) OP Char Tourney Round 2 Tucky, when do you think should close off the main tourney voting and proceed into tiebreaker session? It has been 3-4 days running already and the number of users voting seems to come to a near stop already (not much of new votes coming in). Please advise. And one other thing, after the round two has ended, I would like to resign myself from the hosting committee as I wanted to take a break from the wikia. Please be informed on the matter. 02:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm taking a break, not going for good, my friend! So please stop saying as if I'm leaving, ok. And have noted on the closing of round 2 votings in order to proceed for tie breaker (if applicable). I wil compile the recent 4 new votes and update the status to you soon. 03:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Good day Tucky. Round 2 ended without having to proceed into tiebreaker round. Thus saves you the trouble of tiebreaker blog and time too, hence you may proceed with the next course of actions. Take care. 14:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) You can find the list at the Round 2 blog, can't you? Or do you need the excel copy of list that I have in hand? If its the latter, please give me your email address, I will send it over. 01:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) 01:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Just to inform you I'm nominating you for a ban - you've been too intimidating for far too long. 04:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Tourney Round 3 Hi Tucky, just to let you know that users are anticipating for the next round of the tourney, see 15:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I mesed your message. Sorry, Tuckyd, next time I see you on chat I'll get right on o.o Am in office, cant access into wikia chat Ohayo Tucky, I am currently in office now, and as you may already know my office PC seems to block access into the wikia chat. Why, any issues? 02:11, April 16, 2012 (UTC) How ironic, here I am having all sorts of (unwelcomed) excitements in office (part of the Monday blues routine) and how I wish I can be in your shoes now! Haha. Since you are sooo bored (I saw your message on DSP's talk page), why don't you go out from your house and do something like hunt kittens or something to kill boredom. xDxDxDxD 02:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Tommorow, Little Tuck...tommorow.. Yeah, I would like a sig You can make/get me one? that would be cool. thanks tuckyd DarkSkullPirates 02:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Eh, the chat dosent usually work for me , but i will try! DarkSkullPirates 02:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Testing 03:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Writers Block is hell. Im making this up as I go. 22:46, April 16, 2012 (UTC) NO Stop changing what the categories say just because you want to add more to them. Leave the characters categories alone. 03:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I haven't said this enough: Thank you for helping me out, I am extremely grateful towards you. (OnePieceNation 01:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC)) Re: File Images Umm I don't understand what you mean... Actually, I don't even know what you are talking about XDXD re:of or of the You decide which sounds better, though "the" is rather excessive. 01:02, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Your last Battle Blog is surely being sabotaged between Hancock and Nami Re:File Slave Only a file slave? Because my room currently needs to be cleaned... as for file I personally find the source one of the most important info you can add, even if there are multiple version (in this case you can do a numered list using "#"). The summary is usually useful if that file is meant to show something specific, for example if an image is meant to show the appearence of a character in the mange a summary/description will prevent an user to upload the anime version on it, otherwise the description is optional. You can priotize general images than portraits, you may also want to check the images without a source o in low quality. Now get to work, slave! Re:Hi Got banned from the Ipad, I'm now using the computer (to do math homework, until I realized that I can't find my homework). So, I can't edit regularly TT^TT. At least, managing to chat from the phone (that's goddam irritating because typing speed on the phone is slow). Thank god tomorrow is a school holiday, so I can be here early in the morning. As for next week, I'm ending school earlier (Mid-Year program, yay :D), but still.... *sighs* Tuesdays and Wednesdays only. 03:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Files Without Summary Hello, the request you made on the chat is easy. I'll give you the list of files without a summary section in a few days. :Sorry for the delay. Here's the list. Warning: it's long as hell. RE:Template That template is just a table with the same informations we just normally write in the file page, I don't see any reason to made that now. please vote again please vote again, since it got removed, due to the fact that having no opinion is not an option, according to LPK. (OnePieceNation 23:31, May 15, 2012 (UTC)) Bounties You know, if you'd stayed on chat for another 5 seconds I'd of been able to reply to your messages. :P So be patient, and here's your posters. ^.^ 03:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Done and done! 12:55, May 25, 2012 (UTC) On it! In half an hour you'll have your bounties!! It was Jinbe vs. Nojiko and Luffy vs. Marco right? 02:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Jinbe vs. Nojiko and Luffy vs. Marco. Enjoy! 03:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Luffy vs. Jinbe and Zoro vs. Sanji, let the best man win! 14:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) And Nami vs. Shanks. 19:20, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Haha thank you! I'm just trying to help out a little! ^.^ 19:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Perona vs. Robin. Hey Tuck, sorry I'm not sure how long ago you posted that message but I only woke up now. Luffy vs. Robin, Nami vs. Sanji as requested, and here's one for Nami vs. Hancock as I see somebody has requested both of us to hold a re-poll of. 04:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Nami vs. Luffy 05:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Brook vs. Brook... for some odd reason. :P 12:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hancock vs. Nami Request Hi, can you please create a tournament blog for Hancock VS Nami as it is sure that it was sabotaged and I'd really like to know who actually should be the winner so please could you do it in a way without the poll or whatever, can you just take votes from people who are registered over 2 weeks or such not from AWC's or recently registered people to prevent another sabotage? I'm ashamed of doing blogs myself coz I'm afraid that it won't work out well so I'm asking you as a well known guy whos successfull in creating blogs to do it :). The Drop Ok, here are the ones I want to enter: The Smiling Man Nami and Brook vs. Slime Die, Birdie, Die! Demised Pangaea 656 Abridged 650 Abridged Crazy, Not Evil Nami vs. Daruma That's the list. If you think it's a lot, believe me when I say there could have been a lot more. I have a big ego. i can't help it. Anyway, thanks. 02:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Belated birthday wishes Tucky, apologies for missing your birthday date yesterday. I remembered it in the morning but was so stuffed with work that it slipped my mind. Happy belated birthday! 02:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, hope you enjoy yourself here! 02:05, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Question Ok, so Jade asked me to reply to you because she couldn't. So the page is this one. 22:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 04:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Please Vote. Could you please vote Forum:OnePieceNation. I Insulted panda, then she insulted me back then I insulted her back and now justsomedude thinks I should receive a three month ban for that. (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC)) re: Website Views The average views are on . My average, I don't really keep track, doing this and that. I'd say roughly 25 times or so. 03:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I thought I was able to access to something similar when I was still a normal editor. Well the average is about 450 K or so. Not bad, we're pretty popular. 03:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Daily. 02:36, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:06, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Favorite Character Tournament Well, its another year and I'd like another favorite character tournament. I'd like your permission to take over the series, if you'd like Tuckyd. Or we could work on it together. 23:48, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Of course. Im willing to do what I can. This wiki needs some excitement. 00:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright, We can add characters like Machvise and Vergo who werent introduced then. Do you want to start this soon? 00:35, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing, I might get people to help me too (y) 02:37, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Forum You should check on the forums you bother to start. It's going quite well. 19:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday tomorrow Tucky, my ol' friend. Not sure if you can get this but still, happy birthday tomorrow! Enjoy the bash. 08:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Recent Changes Oi, stop deleting your blogs. I don't care if they're super embarrassing or whatever, you're spamming the recent changes/wiki activity with the deletions, for essiantally no reasons. 02:17, June 17, 2015 (UTC)